Office Politics
by Yazzy Dollface
Summary: Yazoo has returned from the lifestream , and is working for Shinra. Reno tries everything to get the new "secretary" to go out with him , but it only ends in tragedy, and damaged office equipment every time he asks .
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is not connected to my other works. Pairing are Reno/Yazoo . It will be rated M for certain chapters and will have some laughs along the way.

Disclaimer : I own nothing

* * *

Office politics

That's what Yazoo's life had been reduced to. Two years ago he had been given a second chance at life . He was sent back from the lifestream to " Make amends for the wrong he had done".

The first year back was hard. He was living on the streets , fighting off anyone who recognized him , and doing things , he hated himself for , just to make money for food and shelter , so he could survive .

Then HE found him . The last person Yazoo thought he would be grateful to see , let alone want to be seen with. Yazoo thought back on the fateful night when they were " Re-united"

* * *

 _Yazoo had been taking shelter from the rain under a balcony in a dark alley way._

 _" Well well well , aren't you a pretty little thing!" came a deep voice from beside him._

 _Suddenly Yazoo was pinned to a wall by a two men , both larger than himself._

 _" We are gonna have ourselves some fun here ." one of them said ._

 _Yazoo fought as hard as he could , but being without Jenova's influence , he was only as strong as an average man his size . He didn't have a chance against these 2._

 _He was skilled in marshal arts , but they had gotten the upperhand somehow . Yazoo found himself on the ground with the wind knocked out of him ._

 _One of the men was hovering over him ._

 _" Now you little bitch , you are gonna regret fighting us . We were gonna take it easy on you , but not now. "_

 _Yazoo was kicked hard enough in the face to render him almost unconscious . He was extremely dizzy and couldn't stop what happened next._

 _The man took out a knife and cut Yazoo's shirt from his body , while the other man undid Yazoo's jeans and hauled them off._

 _The first man lined himself up with Yazoo's enterance and rammed himself in. Yazoo screamed at the intrusion and the pain it had cost. His rapist just laughed at him as he violated Yazoo's body. He grunted as he released his seed inside the youth and stood up so his friend could take his turn . The second man lined himself up and was no more gentle than the first. Relishing in the tightness of the beautiful youth they had taken._

 _When they were finished Yazoo was left in a broken bloody mess in the alleyway._

 _His body was ravaged , his mind shattered._

 _That's where he was found by the person who saved him in more ways than one._

 _Reno had been cutting through the ally on his way home ._

 _" Damn stupid car! Never works like it's suppossed to . " Reno said cutting through the allyway to make his long walk home ten minutes shorter. " I can fix a helicopter , but can't keep my car running . What was I thinking buying that piece of crap!"_

 _He was about half way through the ally when he saw a figure lying on the ground , naked and bleeding._

 _He ran over to what appeared to be a young woman but was startled to find a familiar silver haired male when he turned the body over._

 _" Oh crap! It's that friggin' physco remnant! I thought he was dead! " Reno thought to himself standing up once more . " Fuck you , stay there and die !" he thought as he turned and started to walk away , leaving the remnant to his fate._

 _He got to the end of the ally before he stopped and looked back._

 _" Damn it! I can't leave a kid out here to die, even if he is a phychpathic killer!". Reno turned around and headed back into the ally , finding The remnant and examining his body more closely. He was a bloody mess._

 _It was then Reno realized what had happened to the youth. He had been viciously attacked and possibly raped._

 _" What have I gotten myself into ?'' Reno said , hauling out his cell phone and dialing a familiar number. " Yea Tseng , I have found something in an allyway on my way home ."_

 _" What is it ?" Tseng asked sitting up in bed._

 _" The long haired Remnant is back, and looks like he is hurt pretty bad . I think he has been ummm , well looks like he has been ...you know ?"_

 _" No Reno I don't know "Tseng said , getting up and dressed . " I will send an ambulance to your location . Turn on your tracker ok. See you in a few minutes"._

 _After Tseng hung up the phone Reno removed his jacket and covered the remnant's naked body. " How did this happen to you ? You were so powerful when we fought before."_

 _Within moments Reno heard the sounds of an ambulance in the distance and Tseng had driven up to the allyway._

 _As he approached Reno and looked down at the unfortunate youth lying in a heap on the allyway floor , he realized what had happened to him._

 _" Well looks like someone got vengence on him " Tseng said shaking his head" but nobody diserves this" ._

 _The paramedics soon arrived and began treating the remnant. They got him aboard the ambulance and were ordered to take him to the Shinra Medical Facility._

 _" I am gonna ride with him Tseng " Reno said climbing into the front seat of the ambulance._

 _" I was going to order you to anyway " Tseng said , turning back towards his car." Rufus has been notified , he is meeting us there."_

* * *

 _Yazoo awoke to a world of pain and terror. He was in a hospital and surrounded by turks._

 _" I see you finally awoke Dollface ! Welcome back to the world of the living . "_

 _Yazoo looked at the redhaired turk whom he had faught in Midgar " What are you going to do with me?! "_

 _" Well that depends on you , and what your intentions are" Rufus spoke up from the doorway of Yazoo's hospital room_

 _" I was sent back , to have a second chance . I don't want any trouble . I just want to live my life " Yazoo said miserably._

 _" Do you remember what happened to you ?" Rufus asked approaching the bed Yazoo was currently lying in._

 _Yazoo thought for a moment . " I remember an ally way , and two very big men . I remember one of them hitting me and standing over me . The rest is a blur of pain"_

 _"What is your name kid?" came a deep voice from Yazoo's left side ._

 _He turned his head to se the big bald headed turk , stood close to him ._

 _As he looked at him he saw flashes of what the two men in the allyway had done to him , he began to panic and back away from the big turk . He fell from the bed in a heap on the floor , screaming and trying to hide from what he percieved as one of the men who had raped him ._

 _" Woah! Woah! Woah! Relax kid. This is not one of the men who attacked you!" Reno said hauling the terrified youth up off the floor._

 _Yazoo buried his head in Reno's chest and began to cry, wishing he wasn't so alone ._

* * *

That was the start of their, what Yazoo loosely referred to as , friendship. Rufus and the others soon realized that Yazoo was not the same phychotic person he was while under Jenova's influence , and pretty soon he was working along side them, though rarely in the field.

" I am a glorified secretary" Yazoo mumbled to himself , bringing himself out of the memory and back to present day. He slammed the file cabinate drawer closed and sat at his desk.

" Goddess I hate my life !" he said rolling his eyes and laying his head on his desk.

" I NEED SOME ACTION!" He shouted out to himself , a little louder than he wanted to.

" Here is something for you to do Dollface !" Reno said , sauntering into Yazoo's office and laying a bunch of file folders on his desk

" What is this ?"Yazoo asked in distain

"What's it look like Dollface ?

" Will you please stop calling me that Reno?" Yazoo asked pulling a file from the top of the file and examining it .

He switched on his computer and began entering the data from the files .

Reno perched himself on the corner of Yazoo's desk .

" Is there something else I can help you with Reno?" Yazoo asked never taking his eyes from the screen.

" Yea, how about a date?" Reno asked watching Yazoo's fingers fly over the keyboard .

" No"

" Aww come on Dollface , you're the hottest secretary here , and I already went out with all the other girls in your typing pool. You are the cutest of them anyway."

Yazoo's hands had stopped moving at the word secretary. He had stood at the words "other girls"

Reno didn't see it coming.

* * *

There was a loud crash followed by the sound of broken glass from the end of the corridor . Tseng ran from his office to see Reno in a heap on the floor across from the broken window in Yazoo's office , that Yazoo had thrown Reno through.

The angry young man was stood over Reno pointing a finger in his face" I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM NOT ONE OF THE NOTCHES IN YOU BEDPOST, NOR WILL I EVER BE ! YOU WANT TO ASK ME OUT YOU LEARN TO DO IT PROPERLY!"

Yazoo turned to face Tseng , "sorry boss , I need a new window ". He turned on his heel and walked back into his office , leaving a very confused Tseng standing and wondering what had just taken place.

Reno slowly picked himself up off the floor .

" What did you do Reno?"

" I asked him out ,but I may have accidently insulted him"

" How?"

" I told him he was the hottest secretary here and he was cutest girl in his typing pool

Tseng just shook his head " Oh Reno"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Reno is just not very smart sometimes

Disclaimer : I own Nothing

* * *

Reno walked up the hallway towards Yazoo's office . He had been busy avoiding the silver haired beauty for 2 weeks , to give him time to cool off after the whole _cute secretary_ comment .

He walked in to find Yazoo on his hands and knees crawling around his desk. His mind went straight to a dark place as he appreciated the view of Yazoo's perfect butt and hips stuck up in the air.

He imagined that ass in a tight red leather pencil skirt , bent over his own desk , with Reno stood behind him. He imagined Yazoo calling his name as he took him.

" _RENO , OH ! RENO!"_

RENO!

Reno shook his head bringing himself out of the daydream to see Yazoo looking back over his shoulder at him annoyed .

" I asked you what you want! " Yazoo said grabbing hold of the side of his desk to pull himself up off the floor.

" Oh... uhhh... I can't remember."

" Why am I not surprised ?" Yazoo said rolling his eyes and sitting behind his desk .

" Were you sent to pick up the finished reports maybe?" Yazoo asked reaching into the desk drawer to retrieve them.

" Oh Yea! That's it ! " Reno said walking over to accept the files from Yazoo's outstreched hand.

Yazoo rolled his eyes again and turned once again to his computer to begin work on the next set of reports.

" Why were you down on the floor ?" Reno asked , his curiosity getting the better of him.

" I beg your parden " Yazoo asked , leaning in a little closer to his computer , squinting his eyes to see the numbers on the screen.

" I asked you why you were on your hands and knees on the floor " Reno said , sitting on the corner of Yazoo's desk.

" None of your buisness . Now get off my desk and get out of my office " Yazoo said turning away from the screen to face him.

"Aww Yazoo why you got to be like that?" Reno said pulling a hurt look on his face .

" Number 1, I am not a girl for you to make a pass at, and you are not gay . Number 2 , I will not be distracted from my work by a clown like you , and Number 3 , just get out!" Yazoo said once again turning and staring hard at the screen .

" That don't answer my question Dollface !" Reno said picking at the small ornamental plant Yazoo had sitting on the desk.

" Leave my plant alone Reno" Yazoo said with a sigh and sqinting at the screen .

" I will if you tell me what you were looking for " Reno said picking the plant up.

Yazoo turned back to Reno and glared at him . "If you know what's good for you , you will put my plant down right now and leave my office."

" I just want to know what you were looking for is all. I walked in and saw your cute little ass stuck up in the air and I thought it would look real good in a tight leather pencil skirt , bent over my desk." Reno said laying the plant back in it's spot on Yazoo's desk.

* * *

Rufus was just stepping off the elevator and heading towards Yazoo's office to find out if Reno had arrived to get the reports . He got his answer when the sounds of broken glass and a body hitting the wall was heard coming from the far end of the hall, where Yazoo's office was located.

Rufus just turned around and headed back to the elevator, taking out his cell phone ." Hello Maintainance department? We need a new window for Yazoo's office on the fifth floor."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Reno was almost smart in this chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The next morning .

Yazoo arrived early to the office , hoping to get in without being seen by anyone , especially the red headed bain of his existance. He adjusted the black rimmed glasses on his face .

" How could I have been so stupid as to lose my contact lense yesterday ?'' Yazoo thought to himself, sitting at his desk and turning on his computer. He hadn't been able to finish yesterdays reports , because he was having trouble seeing the screen.

Then to make matters worse , Reno had walked in and found him crawling around on the floor like an idiot.

" God I hate my life " Yazoo said flicking his bangs back away from his eyes .

It was roughly an hour later when Yazoo had finally caught up on Yesterday's work and got a head start on today's reports.

"Good morning Dollface !" Reno said walking into Yazoo's office to collect yesterday's report , because he was not able to collect them yesterday , due to being stupid ...again.

Yazoo didn't even bother to look at Reno when he came in . In fact his hair was covering his face and Reno couldn't see him at all.

" Get out Reno " Yazoo said with an exasperated sigh.

" Aww come on Yazoo. I am only trying to be nice. Here I brought you some coffee."

Yazoo sighed again and turned to face Reno.

Reno just stared at him , wide eyed and unblinking.

" What are you staring at Reno?" Yazoo said crossing his arms over his chest and looking annoyed.

" You are wearing glasses " Reno said in amazement .

" Yea so what . I am not the first guy in the history of the world to wear glasses !" Yazoo said , huffing in annoyance

" No Dude , you don't understand . You look sexy in glasses. Really brings out the green in you eyes" Reno said with a smile on his face.

Yazoo just stared at Reno like he had grown another head. " Really, you think I am sexy , just because I am wearing glasses?"

" Yea , I mean I think of all the hotties in this office you have the prettiest eyes." Reno said stepping a bit closer . " Really Yaz , you are gorgous".

Poor Reno , he did it again.

" FOR THE LOVE OF SEPHIROTH , I AM NOT A GIRL!" Yazoo said coming to his feet and stomping around the desk.

But this time Reno was ready for him.

Instead of ending up in a pile out in the hallway , he grabbed Yazoo and hauled him in closer . Planting a firm kiss on Yazoo's lips . Yazoo fought him off at first but soon gave in, allowing Reno to deepen the kiss.

They finally parted , both panting and needing breath.

It was then that Yazoo caught the scent of something burning.

" Reno do you smell that?' he said stepping away from Reno to search for the sorce of the burning smell.

That was when Reno noticed the damage he had done .

There were sparks flying out of top Yazoo's computer and the remnants of the coffee he had brought in with him were leaking out of the bottom.

When he had grabbed Yazoo for the kiss he had let go of the cup of coffee , spilling the entire contents into the computer.

Yazoo noticed roughtly the same time Reno had.

He stared at the broken wreckage that had been his computer. He took off his glasses as his eye began to twitch.

* * *

Elana was just rounding the corner when Reno ran passed her. He looked like he was running for his life.

Then she understood , as Yazoo rounded the corner right behind him . Murder evident in his eyes .

" Get back here you jerk , you just ruined half a day's work !" Yazoo screamed

" Morning Elana " Yazoo said passing her .

She continued down the hall as far as Yazoo's office , genuinely confused to see his window still in tact . Then she spotted the computer.

Reno was a dead man.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N This Chapter is a little more serious than the last ones .

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Tseng had replaced Yazoo's computer a week ago after Reno had ruined his other one . The new one was, in Yazoo's humble opinion , not worth wasting a bullet on. The operating system was supposed to be the "newest" and most " up to date " and " efficient".

Yazoo was beginning to feel like he was living in opposite world. The thing was a piece of junk. It was slow , non-efficient and worst of all, RENO was assigned to help him get to know the system.

"This is punishment ...on going...for the torture Kadaj put you through...isn't it! " Yazoo said flouncing in a chair in Tseng's office across from his desk.

" What makes you think that Yazoo?'' Tseng said looking up from the paperwork he was filling out.

" Really?! You are really gonna ask me that?" Yazoo said , placing a hand over his eyes to try to ease the tention from the headache he was rapidly developing. " One word . RENO!"

" Yazoo, Reno is really not a bad guy once you give him a chance. " Tseng said laying down the pen in his hand and turning to face Yazoo completely.

" Give him a chance ! The first chance he got he kissed me , and in the process ruined my computer . Which is why I am here." Yazo said , smiling innocently at Tseng.

Tseng recognized it immediatly. " What do you want Yaz?"

" I want my old computer back. The one you replaced it with is a piece of garbage, not worth a bullet."

" What is wrong with it ?"

" It's slow , and unreliable , it's glitchy, and it's just ...I hate it ok!" Yazoo said slumping back in the chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

" I see" said Tseng , trying not to laugh at Yazoo's uncharacteristic behavior. "Well Reno has the same operating system on his . I thought he helped you set it up?"

Yazoo put a hand to his head again , still trying to ward off the headache that was determined to find it's way into his head.

" He did , but I am still having trouble with it. I suppose I can go ask him for his help again " Yazoo said rolling his eyes, " But I really don't feel up to dealing with his silliness today"

Tseng looked up and noticed Yazoo rubbing his forehead. " You ok?"

" No I have a really bad headache , and it seems to be getting worse" Yazoo said replacing his glasses back on his face.

" Go see the nurse " Tseng said picking up his pen.

" Nah it's no big deal . See you later Tseng . Thanks " Yazoo said standing and walking out of Tseng's office .

He walked down the corridor towards Reno's office . He stopped and knocked on the door , waiting for a responce .

" Come in Yazoo " Reno called from behind his desk.

" Yazoo opened the door and walked in " How did you know it was me?" He asked looking down at Reno in amazement.

"Heard you coming up the corridor. You have a very distintive walk " Reno said smiling cheekily at Yazoo.

Yazoo shook his head" No way , carpet in the hallway try again"

Reno looked at him " Your cologne?"

Yazoo shook his head " I don't wear cologne . So try again . How did you know it was me ?" Yazoo said trying not to show that he was starting to enjoy the silly banter from Reno.

Reno thought for a minute trying to come up with an excuse without revealing that he had been spying on Yazoo using the office security cameras.

" I'm psychic?" Reno said looking hopeful , but knowing Yazoo was too smart to fall for it .

Yazoo adjusted the glasses on his face again. He had replaced his contact lenses a week ago , but found himself still wearing the glasses . He didn't want to admit to himself that it was because Reno had liked them.

" No Reno , let me see if I can guess how you knew . " Yazoo said placing a hand on his forehead again . His headache was really getting bad.

" You have been using the office security cameras to spy on me , haven't you" Yazoo said crossing his arms over his chest .

Reno's smile faded , busted!

" I thought so! Now if you can stop acting like a pervert for five minutes I need your help . My computer is acting up again and I need you to help me with it." Yazoo said turning to leave Reno's office .

" Sure Dollface " Reno said standing and walking over to Yazoo, who seemed a little paler than usual.

" Yazoo you ok ?" Reno said Lookinh into Yazoo's eyes .

" No I feel like I am going to "

He never finished his sentence before he collapsed in a heap on Reno's office floor.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N just a continuation of the last chapter.

Disclaimer : I own nothing

* * *

Reno paced the waiting are of the medical wing of the Shinra building. He was really worried about Yazoo. He really liked the guy and loved to pick on him . He just hoped that he hadn't stressed the silver haired beauty to the point of making him sick.

Finally the doctor appeared . " Is he ok ? Can I see him? What happed to him ?" Reno blurted out before he could stop himself.

" One question at a time , if you please " The doctor said looking up from the clipboard in her hand .

"Sorry . I'm just really worried Doc. He just collapsed without warning in my office" Reno said bowing his head.

" He will be fine. He was just a little dehydrated , and fainted as a result . I have him hooked to an IV to get some fluids on him. You may go see him if you wish . Room 309" .

Reno walked out of the waiting area , thanking the doctor as he went . He soon found Yazoo's room and opened the door.

Yazoo was resting on the bed , looking pale and tired. There was an IV in his right wrist .

" Hey Dollface , you ok?" Reno said sitting in the chair next to Yazoo.

" I am now , my headache is leaving . What happened to me?" Yazoo asked , looking up at Reno . "The last thing I remeber is being in your office . Next thing I woke up here"

" You fainted Yaz. Apparently you were dehydrated. You got to take better care of yourself Dollface."Reno said , brushing a stand of hair from Yazoo's eye. "you really scared me. "

" Oh I'm so sure I did Reno " Yazoo said , a little more sarchastically than he intended.

Reno bowed his head , but not before Yazoo caught the look in his eyes. Yazoo had hurt his feelings

" I'm sorry Yazoo . I don't mean to be a bother to you . I'll leave you alone." He stood and began to head for the door .

" Reno wait , I'm sorry. Please come back. " Yazoo said , feeling guilty about snapping at the red head.

Reno turned and looked at Yazoo , a strange look on his face.

Yazoo looked in his eyes " Reno, I really am sorry . "

Reno walked back over and sat next to Yazoo " Yaz, Can I tell you something , without you shooting me in the face , or roundhouse kicking me across the lobby?" Reno asked , looking very serious .

Yazoo looked at Reno for a moment before nodding his head yes .

" Yaz , I know I drive you nuts with my antics sometimes . I act like a clown around you and flirt with you. I even used the security cameras in the office to spy on you . Do you know why?"

Yazoo looked away for a second , and then looked back " It's a campange to see how long it will take you to slowly drive me insane?" Yazoo said , laughter evident in his voice.

Reno shook his head slowly from side to side " No Dollface , it's because I like you . Not in the " _Hi let's be friends_ " way either . I like you in the " _Hi I want to be_ _MORE than friends_ " kind of way. " Reno said bowing his head.

Yazoo had sat up while Reno was talking and leaned over towards Reno. " Reno I'm sorry . I didn't realize. Well not until you kissed me last week anyway. I thought you hated me and you were driving me off my head because of it. I have never had anyone like me before , aside from my brothers. I certainly have never had anyone like me in the " _Hi I want to be MORE than friends"_ way .

Yazoo bowed his head to hide the blush that had slowly crept into his cheeks . " I like you too. That's why I have been wearing my glasses more than my contacts . You said you liked them . I hate my glasses they make me look weird . But you liked them so I have been wearing them."

Reno looked up " Wait a minute ! If you like me so much , why did you put me through a window on several occasions?!"

" Well as I stated I thought , up until you kissed me , that you hated me . You will note , that my office window has been in one piece ever since , even though you still drive me insane " Yazoo said leaning over farther towards Reno .

Reno leaned in towards Yazoo and planted a firm kiss on his lips , which this time , Yazoo returned. They parted when both needed to come up for air .

Yazoo was released from the medical wing later that day. Reno drove him back to his apartment to get some rest. He parked the car in Yazoo's driveway and went around to help Yazoo out.

He walked Yazoo to the door " You gonna be ok Yazoo?" Reno asked watching Yazoo unlock the door.

"Yea I'll be fine .You want to come in for a cup of coffee?" Yazoo asked taking Reno's hand and dragging him inside the apartment.

" Sure Dollface. But I am not gonna stay long . You need your rest."

Yazoo went into the kitchen and began to brew a fresh pot of coffee. " Make yourself at home Reno . I am going to go change into something more comfortable" Yazoo called heading towards his bedroom.

Reno wondered around yazoo's apartment . It was pretty big . It had a huge living room with a 52 inch flatscreen TV mounted to the wall abve an electric fireplace. White carpets and black leather sofa and armchair. There were shelves with books and bluray movies , and a state of the art sterio system.

" You like it" Yazoo said coming into the living room, dressed in a pair of grey track pants and white t-shirt.

" Wow this is huge . How do you afford all this?" Reno said looking around

" I am pretty good with handling money . I am really good at oranizing things too. Elana says I have OCD , whatever that is " Yazoo said , laughing.

" Want to see the rest of the apartment ?" Yazoo asked taking Reno's hand and leading him out of the room.

They went down the hallway , where Yazoo showed him the spacious bathroom with the stand up shower stall on the far end and marble countertop vanity and sink on the opposite wall.

He then took his to the computer room . It was a smaller room then Reno had seen so far , but still fairly large . There were closets in the hallway for linens .

Finally they arrived at Yazoo's bedroom. It was huge . There was a queen-sized bed in the center of the room . There was a dark colored bedside tables on either side of the bed , with a brass lamp on each table. The bed itself was made with a white down filled comforter , with an intricate pattern of black vines climbing up the edges , sewn into it. There were black and white throw pillows on the top of the bed .

There was a dresser and mirror across the room from the bed , in the same dark wood as the nightstands next to the bed . Behind the door , Yazoo had hung a full lenght mirror.

There was also a huge walk in closet , and another bathroom . The bathroom contained a bathtub and vanity.

" Wow Yazoo , this place is amazing!" reno said in awe . How do you afford this ?"

Yazoo laughed at Reno again " I told you . I am good with money. I don't drink or smoke . I have no hobbies , therfore I can afford this place " Yazoo said with a smile.

Reno pulled him in for a hug . " Wow Yaz, if you ever get tired of Shinra , you can start your own buisness as an interior decorator" Reno said planting a quick kiss on Yazoo's lips .

They went back to the kitchen , where Yazoo prepared coffee and cooked them a quick meal on his stainless steel , stove . The dishwasher and Fridge matched the stove . Reno was thoroughly impressed.

They spend the next few hours just chatting and drinking coffee. Yazo had to admit Tsenge was right . Reno was not such a bad guy after all


	6. Chapter 6

A/N This is not connected to my other works .

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

After their meal Reno stood to get ready to leave . Yazoo walked him to the door . He turned to face Yazoo and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss lingered until they were both breathless

" Thanks for taking care of me today Reno " Yazoo said placing a gentle hand on Reno's cheek.

" It was my pleasure Yaz, but please do me a favor? Take better care of yourself" Reno said leaning in to kiss him on the cheek." See you tomorrow ok. Get some rest"

" Ok Reno . Goodnight."

" Goodnight Dollface " Reno sdaid closing the door behind him as he left.

Yazoo leaned against the door and place a hand on the cheek Reno had kissed .

" _Damn it ! I should have asked him to stay_ " Yazoo thought to himself as he walked away from the door to go get a shower.

* * *

The next morning Yazoo arrived to work to find a huge bouquet of flowers on his desk with a card that said , **F** **eel better soon** . It was signed by the girls from the typing pool.

" _I guess news travels fast_ " Yazoo thought to himself.

He moved the flowers to the top of his filing cabinate and sat at his desk . He started up the new computer and waited for it to boot up .

At he waited he drummed his fingers on the desk . It was taking too long and he was getting annoyed.

Ten minutes later

Reno stepped off the elevator with a large chilled water bottle on his way to Yazoo's office to make sure his dollface was hydrated today. He did not want a repeat of yesterday.

Suddenly he heard a shout from the other end of the hallway

"FOR THE LOVE OF MOTHER! THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT!"

The shout was accompanied by the sound of broken glass. Reno ran up the hallway towards Yazoo's office .

There lying in a heap on the floor was the smoldering remnants of Yazoo's new computer.

" _Well it could be worse_ " Reno thought taking out his cell phone to call maintenance.

" _That could have been me again"_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I own nothing

A/N: Some characters will be occ. see first chapter

* * *

Once Yazoo's window had been replaced yet again , he was called to Rufus's office .

He was worried about this developement , as he had thrown Reno through several windows and nothing was said . He was afraid he had stepped over the line in destroying the $4000.00 paper weight otherwise know as his new computer.

He stepped off the elevator and noticed Rude stood outside the office door. He aproached the large Turk with caution , still leary of him , even though he knew he wasn't the man who had hurt him before.

Yazoo was still embarrassed as well for his reaction to Rude while still in hospital. He hadn't seen much of the large Turk ever since. Rude looked over at Yazoo and smiled re-assuringly , as if to say " _it's ok . I am not going to put you in a wutanise stir-fry"_

"Hello Yazoo . How have you been ?'' Rude asked looking over the top rim of his ever present sunglasses.

" Ok I guess " Yazoo said , sounding a little unsure if he was ok or not . He was afraid his days with Shinra were over , even if he was just a " glorified secretary".

Rude adjusted his glasses and stood a little straighter , " you don't sound ok . In fact you sound like you are half scared to death . I told you before kiddo , I am not gonna hurt you ."

Yazoo looked at rude and laid a trembling hand on his arm . " I know that now Rude . It is not you I am worried about".

Rude visably relaxed at hearing this . " If not me then what are you afraid of?"  
Yazoo swallowed and looked at Rufus's door .

" I'm afraid I stepped over the line destroying my computer. I threw it through the window. I think Rufus is going to fire me ."

Rude took off his glasses and wiped them with a cloth he had in his pocket. He then put them back on and looked at Yazoo again .

" Nah . He won't fire you for that . Reno has done way more stupid things than that . Quite frankly I'm surprised he hasn't been fired long ago. So don't worry Yazoo . If he hasn't fired Reno for doing half the stuff he did , he sure as anything is not going to fire you ok"

This made Yazoo feel much better.

" Thanks Rude . You know what ? I am glad I spoke to you today." Yazoo said bowing his head, " And I am really sorry for how I reacted towards you at the hospital after ..."

Rude held up his hand to stop Yazoo fron finishing his thought " Say no more . We are cool "


End file.
